Kyuketsuki no Mi
by SickGleam
Summary: A blond-haired young man begins his journey towards the unknown. It will surely be perilous, but the recompense greatly outweights the cost. Strong allies are needed to reach his objective, for at Roughtell is the key. Let the adventure begin!
1. Chapter 1

Well, folks, here it comes; a new Naruto and One Piece crossover. From here, I hear the cries of 'No, again?! What kind of sh*t did they bring us this time?', but alas, it is back; bigger and nastier. Anyway, here is my first story, named 'Kyuketsuki no Mi' [Vampire Devil Fruit]. I hope that you find some originality in it and that you will enjoy it.

Side note: I'd like to signal that english is not my first language, nor my second, so forgive me for the mistakes I'm sure I did commit [Ah, if Spell Checkers were gods, *sigh*]

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and One Piece fanfiction authors own only their creations (OC), and the mangas Naruto and One Piece belong only to their respective authors; Masashi Kishimoto and Eichiro Oda. If they say otherwise, they are horrible liars.

* * *

**Chapter one: And the journey begins…**** With an evasion…**

The Great Geol, Impel Down. It is said that those who penetrate its immense gates cannot escape. The only way to leave this place would be to succumb to the harsh tortures inflicted on the prisoners, and have your corpse be thrown out of the place like garbage, or to be transported to marine's HQ, Marineford, to be publicly executed. This huge prison held most of the souls unfortunate enough to have been captured by the Marine. The prisoners there were ranging from simple unknown bandits, to infamous pirates known for their cruelty and fearlessness. But within those walls, even the most courageous of men could break. Catalina Devon, Busco Shot and San Juan Wolf… you probably don't know them, as their names were erased from all data recordings. Their 'wanted posters' were burned, as were their medical recordings; and that in the utmost secretiveness. The only proof that they even existed were documents hidden in the geol.'s great safe. Few people could access them; in fact, the marine's higher ups and the commander himself were the only ones who could read those documents. Of course, the pirates held there knew of them, as one didn't become pirate without knowledge on the people you should better avoid if you didn't want you and your crew to be decimated. Rumours of other entities, as dangerous as these three, also circulated amongst prisoners. Their powers or their knowledge made them a danger for the world government.

* * *

One of these men was going to be punished. Indeed, the vice-commander asked him if he would like to pledge allegiance to the World Nobility and become Noble Charles' guardian, in exchange of what he would be freed. Now, you would wonder why it was not Magellan who would propose this trade. The answer was simple; Magellan was in Mariejoa, for a meeting with Sengoku. Back to the prison; the prisoner spit on the current commander's face, saying that he was nobody's pet and that the Nobility could burn in hell for all he cared. Hannyabal took it calmly; he had long since known how to react to prisoners' provocations. He simply called Zyckr to deal with him.

Zyckr was their number one torturer, Minotaur being the second. However, where Minotaur specialised in physical tortures, Zyckr preferred to break the mental balance of his victims. Hannyabal left, going back to Magellan's office. He simply loved being in command.

Zyckr arrived soon afterwards, in a joyous gait, nearly hopping. He couldn't wait to torture this prisoner, as he had a rough week. It would relax him. Before entering, he put on black-tinted glasses. Even he wouldn't be foolish enough to enter in without protection. He did well, as when he entered, the first thing the prisoner did was trying to hypnotise him. You see, one of this man's powers was to make someone bend to his will by looking at him in the eyes. It didn't work with tinted glasses, as it required direct eye contact with the victim.

Zyckr chuckled "You thought that this little trick would work?"

The prisoner merely smirked "I thought you were dumb enough to come without some kind of protection. Well seems like you're not as idiot as you look," Zyckr couldn't believe this punk's gall. Didn't he know that he was not in any position to insult him?

He advanced toward the bind man and put his hand around his neck, strangling him "You've got a last word before the game begin?" the man tried to say something but the only thing coming out of his mouth was a feeble whisper. The torturer released the pressure on the throat, but kept his hand there, and put his ear next to the man's mouth "Hum, you said something?" Zyckr asked, chuckling.

"I said that I had one word to tell you; you're screwed. Now, I order you to remove your glasses," Zyckr couldn't understand why, but his hand moved seemingly on its own, effectively removing the glasses from his eyes. "Wha- What the hell?!" he shrieked in a high-pitched tone.

The prisoner snickered. Then it turned to outright laugher. "I can't believe you're so stupid, putting your ear next to my mouth…!!! Didn't you know that I can hypnotise with both my eyes, and my voice?" Zyckr's eyes widened.

"Oh, that's true; the marines don't know it yet… My bad… You see, I have the power to make someone bend to my will with both vocal and visual contact. The nearest the person which I make contact with is, the most powerful the spell becomes. My voice simply allows me to control one's movement, and it is quite limited. For example I can't order you to stop breathing, or to make you smash your head against a wall… I can't even make you go too far, I think it is limited to a ten feet radius. Thought I will admit it, you were quite strong-willed," the guy smirked.

"Now I want you to look at me in the eyes," Zyckr did just that, "Close eye contact allows me to make you do absolutely everything I want. I can even control the level of smartness you will possess. Unfortunately, my powers don't work on someone with a really strong will, like Magellan…"

The man sighed "Slave, I want you to untie me. Remove my shackles and handcuffs. **Order**,"

"I live to serve you," Zyckr bowed, then took some keys from his pant's pocket and proceeded to do as his master ordered him. The master rubbed his aching wrist and sighed in contempt "Ah, it's good to be free again," He then looked at his new slave "Now; I want you to go to the great safe and retrieve the box named 'L6C13PUN'. You will bring it to this level's monitor room. You are to act like you usually do. You can make up excuses if you want… Hum, also bring me the documents concerning Devon, Shot and Juan Wolf. You have one hour, so you better get going,"

Zyckr bowed "I live to serve you,"

* * *

Zyckr opened the cell's door with one of the key. The door was made of Kairouseki to annihilate every attack made on it, making escape virtually impossible. It was also quite resilient. Then he headed to the elevator, resuming a jovial gait. It took him ten minutes to get there. The guard who handled the machine was in his early thirties. He was one of the higher officers of Impel Down, having the same rank as Zyckr.

When the elevator guard saw Zyckr, his left eyebrow rose "Why are you so happy, Zyckr, you got promoted or what?" The newly hypnotised slave chuckled "Not at all, Fushin-san, although I'd love to be promoted. It's just that I'm done with the insolent punk held in Cell 13. It's a pity that he didn't last more than ten minutes,"

Fushin whistled "You broke HIM in ten minutes? I'm impressed," then he turned his back and opened the lift by putting his ID card on the Detector Denden Mushi. He pressed his thumb on the device's 'eyes'; the elevator's door opened almost immediately, and both Fushin and Zyckr entered.

"So, where do you want to go?" Zyckr smirked "I must retrieve some documents for the vice-commander. I think he said to bring the documents concerning Catalina Devon, Busco Shot, and San Juan Wolf, and the list of the prisoners. He also asked me to bring him the content of the box L6C13PUN," Fushin smiled "So you're going to Level Four then," He closed the elevator by putting his ID card and pressing his thumb again and pressed the button 'Level 4' on one of the elevator's wall.

* * *

While his servant was away, Cell 13's prisoner began to ponder on how he would do to attain the monitor room without being seen. This level's corridor was full of Denden Mushi Relayers which could detect the slightest of motions. Of course, he could have let Zyckr do the job, as he was strong enough to defeat ten untrained soldiers, but where was the fun in that? He wanted to test his abilities. He snapped his fingers and said quietly **'Mist'**. A thick white fog engulfed the cell and the man seemingly disappeared from view. Then the mist began to move, as if carried away by an invisible force, and escaped the room's confinement. It continued to move, heading for a specific direction. It stopped, five minute afterwards, in front of the monitor room's 2 inches thick steel door. It infiltrated through the narrow, less than half an inch, slit separating the door and the floor. As the fog completely penetrated in, it began to take a human shape. Soon, the man who disappeared from his cell materialized in front of the ten shocked soldiers.

One of the soldiers looked tentatively at the alarm levier on the opposite wall.

"I advise you not to dare the devil, for I'll not hesitate to kill you if you do," The man chuckled, mirth evident in his eyes as thick beads of sweat began to appear on the soldier's forehead. Not paying any heed to the advice, he ran at full speed, intending to pull the levier to signal the threat. He almost made it, being inches away from informing the prison of the potential threat, when a bone-shattering punch crashed into his temple. A distinctive 'crack' was heard as the man's head hit the wall to his right with tremendous force. There was no doubt that the man was dead.

"I warned you," The man shook his head almost sadly. He then looked at the remaining soldiers, seeing a myriad of emotions flicker in them. Anger, grief, sorrow, insecurity, but mostly fear. They feared the man and what he would do to them if they didn't listen to him.

"Now, now, I didn't want to use such drastic measures... I must admit that I let my bloodlust get the better of me," He went over to the fallen man, kneeled down, and put his hand on the corpse's forehead.

"May your soul ascend to heaven," A white substance came out of corpse's mouth and evaporated upon making contact with the floor. He was ready to get up and to warn the other soldiers, but on a second thought, he bit the man's shoulder.

"And your body continue to serve me in the afterlife," As he said that, the man's body disappeared. He got up and looked at the remaining soldiers. "I think the message got across?" He stated. Receiving fearful nods, he smirked "Good boys" In less than two seconds; the nine remaining soldiers were out cold. He sat in one of the chair of the control room and waited for his servant to return. He looked at one of the screens and chuckled when he saw Hannyabal alone in his office, barking out orders to invisible soldiers.

* * *

Zyckr arrived in front of the great geol's safe. Two huge gates, roughly fifty feet high, sixty feet large and ten feet thick guarded the entrance. They were made of pure gold and laced with ten feet wide Kairouseki stones. Nobody guarded it; they didn't need to for it was impossible to break them, as it nullified Devil Fruit's powers. Two enormous locks kept the gates closed. A big Denden Mushi Statue, made of crystal, stood near the imposing gates.

Zyckr took out his ID card and put it in front of the statue's left eye. The snail seemed to 'analyse' the card and made a beeping sound. It glowed bright green, and the gates' first lock opened. Zyckr then put his left hand against the snail's right eye, and his right hand against its left one. The machine beeped again and once more glowed green. This time the second lock opened. The two locks unlocked, and the gates parted ways, revealing the content of the room.

The room was gigantic. Rows upon rows of boxes lined the walls, stacked up. The enslaved man entered, and headed towards the end of the room. On the wall to his right were indications "Level 1", "Level 2"… When he neared the "Level 6" sign he stopped and said loudly "I, Zyckr Skrynk, must retrieve documents for the actual commander. Require authorisation. Code IB564D4. Over,"

There was a beeping sound, and a mechanical voice came "Authorisation granted," Hadn't Zyckr asked for an authorisation, hundreds of poisoned arrows would have rained upon him. It was the last of the security systems made by Vegapunk to protect this place. He walked forward, looked at his left and read the indication on some boxes "'L6C08PKR', 'L6C10PJW', 'L6C12PDC", Ah! Found it; 'L6C13PUK'!" Zyckr took the box. It was not too big, and didn't weight much. There were straps on one side of the box, and he used them to put it on his back. At the end of the room was a mahogany desk. It had many drawers, each with a different label. He opened the one labelled 'Prisoners data'. Stack of documents were in it. He took one of them. The top paper read 'List of prisoners'. He looked through each sheet, and saw it contained information on the men his master was looking for. He opened the box and put the documents in it, then closed it again.

* * *

His mission accomplished, he left the great safe, heading to the elevator. Fushin looked at him "So, you're going to the chief warden's office, I take it," He half-asked, half-stated. He was surprised, however, when Zyckr shook his head "No, I received Hannyabal-sama's new order; I am to look over prisoner Roshio Kanzetsu's transport to Marineford," Zyckr saw the man's name when he was looking through the list of prisoners. Fushin accepted the answer "So, to Level 6 then?" Zyckr nodded. No more words were spoken.

When Zyckr arrived at Level 6, he immediately set off to the monitor room. He had only five minutes left before the time-limit was reached. He thankfully made it in time. The man bowed before his master, and put the box he was carrying on the floor.

"Mission accomplished, master," The man nodded and checked the content of the box. Seeing what was inside made him smile. He closed it and asked his servant what happened. Zyckr told him everything that happened when he was away.

"Hum, maybe we can… Look at the list of the prisoners and tell me in which cell Roshio Kanzetsu is held," Zyckr bowed then looked through the name until he found it "He is held in Cell 08"

"Give me the key to that cell" The man ordered. Once Zyckr gave him the keys he said "Now I want you to stay here until I come back. If one of these men wake up," he gestured to the prone forms on the floor "You must knock him out, do you understand?" When Zyckr nodded, the man left the room and went to find prisoner Roshio.

* * *

It didn't take long to find him. He opened the cell's iron door and stepped in. He put on the light and looked at the sitting form of Roshio Kanzetsu. It was an old man, maybe in his late sixties. He had messy white hair and short white beard. He was currently sleeping, mumbling something about a sake bottle.

"Hey! Wake up!" The man shouted. Roshio's eyes snapped wide open at the sudden voice. They closed as the bright light assaulted his pupils. He blinked several times and progressively looked up at the form standing in front of him. "You want to torture me again or wha-" His words died in his throat as he looked intently at the man in front of him. The man was young; he couldn't be older than twenty-five, and stood at 6". He had long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. His skin was tanned, but seemed pale, surely because of the time he spent in prison. He recognized this man "You're Uzumaki Naruto, are you not?"

'Naruto' chuckled, "So you know of me... I feel honoured that a man of your stature even knows of me," The man scoffed "Please, everybody know you since the day you destroyed a marine stronghold and a fleet of twenty war ships... Two hundred marines and two vice-admirals defeated in one night, by yourself. They say that your strength equals, maybe exceeds the strength of an admiral..."

Naruto smirked "Well, you're well informed for a rotting old man. You're no small fry either, Roshio Kanzetsu… Or should I say… Minami no Akuma,"

Roshio chuckled "What? That's an old story; it was when I was still young and foolish. Now I am a just rusty old man," He sighed and looked at his cell's ceiling. "So, what do you need me for?"

"I was coming to that... Simply put, I want you to be part of my crew," Roshio was shocked, then smiled sadly "I told you I'm not what I used to be… I'll pass on that offer," Naruto sighed and turned around. He began to walk toward the cell's door, then stopped and shrugged "So, I guess you don't want to see your already grown daughter. What a pity!" As he was about to leave, Roshio called him back "Wait! Your plan to escape… Will it work out?" A sliver of hope wormed its way into his being. Maybe… Maybe he could see his daughter, finally.

Naruto, his back still turned, smirked as he turned his head slightly and looked at him over his shoulder "I am a hundred percent sure it will work. So I'll reiterate my question: do you want to be part of my crew or not?" Roshio smiled warmly "I'm looking forward to it, captain,"

* * *

After Naruto freed him, he and Roshio were on their ways to the monitor room. Roshio decided to start a conversation "So, why did you take me in your crew? Don't tell me bullshit like 'Your story moved me deeply' and such,"

Naruto looked at him and chuckled "Actually, the reason is quite simple. You know the sea like the back of your hand, and I suck at navigation. You also have lots of knowledge, and that's always useful. Plus a little company is appreciated," Roshio nodded. He was about to ask another question but realised that they already arrived.

He was surprised to see a higher-class soldier still standing, and was about to inform Naruto, but the blond-haired young man silenced him, "This is Zyckr. He was once a proud soldier, now he is my devoted servant," Roshio nodded but still looked at Zyckr warily. The guy simply didn't seem to care.

"So... how do you plan to escape?" Naruto looked at the guards, and found what he was looking for. One of the men was a young soldier, in his early twenties, and had blond hair and blue eyes, just like him. He stripped him of his clothes, and then began to undress. He put on the soldier garb, adjusting it to make it fit him. He found the man's ID card in his pant's pocket and looked at the name. "Tokuro Shinji, hum? To answer your question, we're going to make it seem like you're our prisoner, and we're escorting you to Marineford, for your execution. Then, when we're far enough from the prison, we'll get rid of the guards and go to wherever the hell we want," He put the man's soldier cap on, and cut his hair with the guy's sword to match the picture. Once it was done, he took out Kairouseki handcuffs from his new pant's back pocket and put it around Roshio's wrists. "Well, folks, should we get going?"

* * *

Naruto, Zyckr and their 'prisoner' were nearing the lift when Fushin called out "Halt! Show me your ID cards and state your destination!" Zyckr took out his card and showed him. Naruto did the same. He was hopping it would work; otherwise he would have no choice but knock out the man, and it might compromise the escape. Upon seeing Zyckr ID cart, Fushin relaxed. "Ah, it's you. And who might you be, young man?" He said, looking at Naruto.

"My name is Tokuro Shinji, sir! Nice to meet you, sir!" the blond-haired young man shouted. "Well, well, such a feisty young one. Okay, you can pass," He opened the elevator's gate and entered, motioning for Roshio, Zyckr and 'Shinji' to do the same. Internally Naruto was laughing; it was so easy to dupe him. They had no problem at the entrance and leaving the prison was a piece of cake.

Now Naruto, Zyckr and Roshio were on the bridge connecting the under-water prison and the marine warships' protecting it. It was good to be free again, feel the glare of the sun, the cool wind blowing in your hair.

They chose to go for the ship to their left. "Halt! State your name and your business," One of the two men guarding the gangplank connecting the ship and the pier asked.

Zyckr stepped forward "We, Zyckr Skrynk, head of the Impel Down Torture Department," the man took his ID card and showed it to the man, who nodded "and Tokuro Shinji, officer of the Impel Down Security and Look Out System," At this it was Naruto's turn to show his card "Were given the express order, by Vice-Commander Hannyabal, in charge of the jail since high commander Magellan-sama left the prison to take care of some business, to escort the prisoner to Marineford, place where he will be executed in less than a month,"

One of the men looked at the ID cards, verified their authenticities, while the other looked at his clipboard and indeed, a transport would occur for prisoner Roshio Kanzetsu. The paper, however, indicated that it should occur in three years exactly.

"One minute!" The man handling the transport said "I will have to contact Hannyabal-sama; for there seems to be an error on the date of the transport... I'll be right ba-" "You will contact no one; everything is in order, we will proceed to the escort as agreed upon," The hypnotise did wonders, as when Naruto talked to them, the men seemed looked like they were in a daze. They broke out of it five seconds after.

"Okay, everything is in order; we will proceed to the escort. We will depart immediately, so you'd better get in," As the man verifying the transport conditions talked, the other gave the cards back to the men and a third one removed the gangplank. Naruto chuckled as he followed one of the men.

Once they were a good distance from the prison, Naruto shouted, for all of the soldiers to hear "Now I want you all to jump off the boat. When you do, you will forget everything you saw here... You too Zyckr. After that, you will go to Impel Down directly, and if someone asks what happened, you will say you have no idea... Are we clear?" He looked at the crew, and they nodded. Once they all jumped, he threw them three rafts, enough to fit the ship's entire equipage, thirty men. He wasn't completely heartless after all.

When all was said and done, he and Roshio stopped the ship. "So… Where are we going now?" He asked. Naruto stroked his chin. "Do they have a map of the world somewhere in this ship?" He asked suddenly. Roshio hummed "Most likely, as it is impossible to travel without one. It should be in the captain's cabin," Naruto followed Roshio as he led the way. When they arrived, they found a world map on a desk. Naruto pointed somewhere on the map.

"We're going to… Alabasta. After all, I've still got a visit to pay to a sand crocodile…"

* * *

_**Naruto's actual pirate crew:**_

_**Captain**_: Uzumaki Naruto

_**His**__**torian and part-time navigator**_: Roshio Kanzetsu

* * *

_**Characters Information's C**__**orner:**_

**Name:**_Uzumaki Naruto_

**Nickname **_**(If any)**_**: **_Ryuuketsu no Naruto_

**On the ship: **_Captain _

**Place of birth: **_Village of Kireitsuki [Beautiful Moon] (West Blue)_

**Date of birth:**_ 11/09 14 years Before Pirate Era_

**Likes:**_ Unknown_

**Dislikes: **_Unknown_

**Devil Fruit **_**(If any)**_**:** _Unknown, thought speculations of the Vampire devil fruit._

**General description: **_Data on this man are scarce. Few things are known, and their accuracies sources are subjected to doubt. It is confirmed that he is born in the village of Kireitsuki, in West Blue. His date of birth also seems not to be false. He is the captain of his own crew, which is still unnamed. The origins of his powers are still darks, as some says he has eaten the Forgotten Fruit: Kyuketsuki no Mi [Vampire Fruit], others say that he established a pact with Dracula himself. The theories were neither infirmed, nor confirmed. It is however evident that he possesses knowledge in the art of vampirism. _

**Character's known skills:**

**Mist: **_Naruto morphs until he becomes a thick fog, which can travel pretty fast. While in this form, he can go through the smaller of holes. He can reform whenever he wants by making the mist compact and shaping it into a human form._

**Hypnotism: **_Naruto can control someone by visual or vocal contact. The visual contact enables to control the movements and thought of the victim while the vocal one simply allows to control one's actions. Weakness of the visual contact; Tinted glasses, visual protection, loss of sight (?)… _

**Character's known weakness (es): **_None at the moment._

* * *

**Name:**_Kanzetsu Roshio_

**Nickname **_**(If any)**_**: **_Minami no Akuma (Demon of the South)_

**On the ship:**_ Historian and Navigator_

**Place of birth: **_Town of Frostvald (South Blue)_

**Date of birth:**_ 25/03 52 years Before Pirate Era_

**Likes:**_ His daughter, Sylphia, his Wife_

**Dislikes: **_Unknown_

**Devil Fruit **_**(If any)**_**:** _Unknown_

**General description: ****(Important note: this story was retold by Kanzetsu Roshio himself, and as such, may prove to be false) **_During his youth, Kanzetsu Roshio was a cruel and dreadful pirate captain, feared throughout the continent, which earned him the name of the Demon of the South. His crew was one of the most brutal ones, pillaging, massacring whole villages for their own pleasures. He met a woman, in one of the villages which he planned to destroy later that night, who changed his life. He called off the attack, and disbanded his crew, and eventually finished by marrying the woman. Ten years later, his wife discovered his past doings, and fearing her reaction, surrendered to the Marine. He heard from one of the officer that his wife was pregnant. Since then, he always was remorseful and wished to return by his wife's side and see their daughter, who should be in her early twenties by all accounts. _

**Character's known skills:**_ None at the moment._

**Character's known weakness (es): **_None at the moment._

_Ps: You should have noticed that I added some things and changed some other things, namely the great safe and the disposition of Level 6_

_Ps2: Rectified some mistakes I made...  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings. Here it comes; the second chapter of Kyuketsuki no Mi. Thanks for those who left a review, I greatly appreciated that ^^. I haven't decided who I should pair Naruto with just yet, so if you have ideas, I'll try to make it incorporate the plot. It will either be an OC or someone who is not part of the Straw-Hat pirates, for I don't see how two people from different crews can get in any serious relationship. I also intend for Naruto's crew to have some severe interactions with Luffy's one. They will even go on some island together. By the way, someone asked if I wanted to make Devon, Shot and San Juan part of Naruto's crew; as it is, we have no information on them, so I didn't want to venture in that area, thought I have some plans for them… And of course Bon Clay won't die. I like him too much for that. Otherwise, enjoy and let's Rock (Or die trying)!

Disclaimer (Because I can): I own neither Naruto nor One piece, thought it saddens me greatly.

**Chapter two: ****Dangers of the sea, Arabasta, and a meeting with Crocodile**

Dark clouds covered the sky as the stolen marine warship made its way through the sharps rocks, towering above the water's surface, characteristics of the area known as the 'Fool's dream'. It was a part of the sea where even marines dared not to venture in, as navigating there without having a competent navigator was nothing short of suicide. Even Roshio, a seasoned sailor and navigator did have troubles not making the ship bump against one of the rocks. Of course, they would have avoided it if they could, but the trick was that it wasn't referenced on any map, as the location changed every full moon. It was one of the greatest mysteries of all time. There was another reason why this zone was deadly, for there were rumours of a creature living under the sea and destroying ships which dared to invade its domain. It was known as the dreadful Kraken.

Naruto thought nothing of it; after all, people tended to have an overly productive mind. Roshio, however, had seen a lot of things in his long life, and Krakens were amongst the creatures that even fearless pirates were afraid of. After all, what can you do if your ship is destroyed? He had never seen one, as the people who were its victim never survived, be he did hear lots of stories about them, and none were pretty. Shaking his head, Roshio concentrated on the task at hand, barely avoiding a low rock. That's when he felt it.

The water beneath the ship began to shift, strong waves crashed against the body of the sheep, shaking it. It lasted ten minutes, during which Roshio did his best not to get hit by the rocks. At long last it stopped. The sea was calm once more, as if nothing happened. The sky, however, was still heavily clouded, and they were getting darker and darker by the minute.

A deep rumbling sound was heard, and the water shifted again, this time much more intensely. The ship begun to shake to its core as it was carried away by a seemingly invisible force. Roshio realised too late that they were trapped like a mouse; they were caught in a gigantic Maelstrom. 'Shit! Well, I guess it was fun while it lasted…' Roshio thought before lying down on the wet floor, waiting for his death while closing his eyes. "Have you given up already?" He heard a familiar voice that made him open his eyes and look in its direction. Indeed, his captain, Uzumaki Naruto was speaking to him. He changed his clothing to something more fitting for someone of his rank. He now wore a black shirt made of silk instead of the convict one. Underneath it was a white undershirt. Black gloves covered his hands and a pair of black leather shoes completed the outfit. He had a new sword strapped upon his back; the sheath was pure obsidian. He found the clothes in the box the now deceased Zyckr brought him. He also cut his hair with the newfound sword for them not to get in his way when fighting.

"There's nothing I can do; I'm not in command anymore so I can't correct our trajectory. It seems like our journey is over already," Roshio shook his head sadly. It was true, short of a miracle, they were doomed. Naruto merely chuckled and said quietly "You shouldn't give up so soon," He walked forward, towards the bow of the ship. "Here, look carefully," With a shout of **'Element Control'**, the vortex swirled slower and slower, before stopping completely. Naruto was left kneeling on the floor, panting and gasping for air, but finally he regained his composure and smirked. A huge area in the water shook violently and an enormous figure, more than thirty feet tall, rose from the surface, covered in water. The Kraken finally made its appearance. A loud screeching sound was heard as the creature roared. Roshio looked at the beast, and in the first time in a long while, he shook in fear. Swallowing his saliva, he decided to speak up, thought uncertainly "Y-Your majesty… We didn't want to invade your royal territory, much less oppose your might; it is just that Lady Fate put us on your sanctity's path. If you would forgive your humble servants…" Mythical creatures had the 'Gift of languages' and understood perfectly the human language, but couldn't speak it well, due to it being not natural for them.

"**Silence!**" the Kraken roared as a huge tentacle headed for the ship, intending to destroy it. However, before it made contact, it retracted quickly; and it did well, for a sword was brandished in the air, intending to cut the appendage. Its owner was none other than the captain of the ship. **"Your sword… Not normal… What?" **the creature spoke gravely. Naruto laughed "So you noticed it, didn't you? Yes, this sword indeed is not a common sword. It is the second best of the Ten Saint Swords, forged by Masakii Kenbu. It is made from Kairouseki essence and an extremely rare metal; Sacrinium. It can cut through almost anything, even diamond, and it has severe effects on sea creatures," **"Means not… I let you pass… Prove worth!" **The creature roared. "It will be a pleasure!" Naruto shouted. He put his right arm forward and uttered a single word, **'Swarm'**. A humongous amount of bats flew forth from one of his right sleeve and assaulted the creature, biting, chewing, clawing at the giant, but most were reduced to shreds with one swing of its massive tentacles. The remaining bats, knowing that what they did was useless, regrouped and formed an 'arrow' intending to pierce its right eye. The Kraken however just batted it away like it was a fly.

"**Thought… Pathetic tricks… Work?" **The giant mocked him. Naruto growled and said quietly **"Vampiric Leash"** A huge ring of menacing red and black substance descended from the sky and tried to capture the sea creature, but it simply dived underwater. The substance dissolved upon making contact with the water. The beast sure was fast. Naruto spit; he knew he couldn't win. Creatures like this were nearly immortal; it could regenerate from any wound inflicted while it was in its element, water. He had no doubt that the monster could kill them when it wanted; it just had to break the ship for them to die drowned. It just wanted to toy with them. His eyes narrowed as he heard it growl "**Bullets"** and huge water balls headed toward the warship. He deflected them with an '**Element Control'**, and as the water went still, made a powerful jump and landed on an outstretched tentacle. While it may not be a feasible feat for normal humans, Naruto was far from it, his strength being at least ten times superior. He ran all the way down the tentacle, and leapt in the air as mid-length the Kraken dived it underwater. He landed on the creature's head. He slashed deeply in its forehead with his sword, and as he did that, the beast writhed in agony. Its tentacles went completely still, floating at the surface, and Naruto made his way back on one that lead to the ship. While all of this was occurring, Roshio stood flagger sided at his captain's prowess. During this time, the creature recovered nearly completely **"You greatly… Weakened me… You got… Respect… From Krakens… I tell my kind… Where you heading?"** the Kraken said, newfound respect evident in its voice. Naruto answered 'Arabasta' and as he said that a huge bubble rose from the water and encompassed the ship. After that, everything went black for Naruto and Roshio.

When Naruto woke up, his surroundings were completely different. Gone were the endless pools of light blue and black, replaced with yellow. Everything was the same yellow, huge dunes of sand being everywhere. It was evident by then that they were in a desert. He coughed a little amount of sand and proceeded to look for Roshio. He found the man lying on his back, sleeping. "Roshio!" he called out. When the man didn't wake up, he kicked him in the ribs, without putting much force in it. He didn't want to break his ribs, after all. It did its trick as the man woke up screaming bloody murder. "Sorry; you wouldn't wake up," Naruto said, quietly chuckling. The man still looked angry, but it was quickly replaced by a perplexed expression "Hum… I guess when we were in that bubble, the Kraken pushed our ship all the way to Alabasta, and knowing that the Krakens are not known for their delicateness, it crashed against a cliff and propelled us here," Naruto nodded "Most likely," Naruto dusted him off, getting rid of the sand stuck in his hair, and was relieved when he found his sword still on his back. The sun was setting down and, as they looked for the ship, they were getting more and more put off.

They found their ship half a mile further. It was damaged beyond repair. After having come to the conclusion that there was nothing salvageable, Naruto went in the captain's cabin, miraculously still partly intact and removed the shrapnel and wooden planks. He found what he was looking for; the documents on the prisoners. You never knew when he would need them. He put it in his pant's pocket and they begun to look for a town. Surely there would find somewhere to rest for the night. The moon was already high in the night sky, and the two men decided they really needed a place to rest. They were tired and hungry, and the desert was not the best place to sleep at night. The risk of sandstorms and the extremely cold temperatures didn't make it the most welcoming shelter. Fortunately, they soon found the lights of a city, and judging from the size, it was either the capital of the kingdom or an important city. Seeing that it was ten miles away, they sped up their pace, but Roshio quickly found himself out of breath. After a quiet complain of 'I'm too old for this shit', they walked on and arrived there half an hour later. The sign in front of them read 'Rainbase. Population: 1 Million'. Naruto chuckled "Lucky…" They found a hotel a mile farther and entered the fifteen-story high building. The sign read 'Desert Pleasure'.

"What do you mean 'This currency is not accepted here anymore'?" Roshio asked the hotel receptionist. The man pushed his glasses up his nose and smirked "I mean exactly what you think it is. Ryo notes are not accepted in this country since the law made two years ago was applied. Though you may pay in gold coins if you wish…" Roshio was red. It seemed that the money they found in the captain's cabin was not useable there. As he was about to retort, Naruto put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head "Come, we'll find somewhere else to stay for the night" As they were walking out, the receptionist called out "And know that Desert Pleasure will always welcome you with open arms," he snickered. A vein throbbed on Roshio's forehead, and he quietly called the receptionist names that an old man shouldn't pronounce. They heard a laugh that made them turn around.

"Maybe I could provide you a shelter for tonight?" It was a woman who talked. She seemed in her early thirties. She was beautiful; long flowing black hair, striking blue eyes, an angelic smile adorning her perfect heart shaped face, and a smooth little nose completed this woman's unearthly beauty. She was of medium height and her build was lithe. She had a perfect hourglass figure, with the curbs in the right place.

"That would be a greatly appreciated honour, miss. My sole regret is not knowing the name of the goddess in human form standing in front of me…" The woman laughed lightly "Oh, aren't you the smooth talker… My name is Sabahana Hikari, by the way. Come inside," She gestured to her house, and begun to walk toward it, inviting Naruto and Roshio to come in.

She invited them to take a seat in the kitchen once they were inside and went to prepare dinner. It consisted of some sliced meat, some soup and few vegetables. "I'm sorry for the meagre dinner," she apologized "But in Arabasta, the cost of the food and water is really high. We mostly import those supplies from nearby countries, as the climate is not favourable for their development," Roshio looked embarrassed "No, no, don't say that, it's perfect. I'm truly sorry about imposing. Ah, my bad, I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Kanzetsu Roshio, and this young man is Uzumaki Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hikari-dono," Naruto nodded. "Oh, you can cut the 'dono', I'm not someone high placed. You can call me Hikari-san. It's nice to meet you," she said smiling, thought she eyed Naruto somehow hungrily.

Roshio chuckled uneasily as his stomach grumbled, and he scratched the back of his head. Hikari put the plates on the table and begun to serve the food. As Roshio was about to begin eating the meat, a thought occurred "Excuse me, but I thought that Arabasta was a poor country, having no agriculture, plantations and no stockbreeding. I honestly don't see how the economy keeps running and does not crumble,"

At that, the woman sighed deeply "Yes, that's true, Arabasta has nothing to export, least few minerals and metals, but even they are scarce, and shouldn't make enough incomes for it to keep running," she shook her head "The reason is that it is the World Government that finances the kingdom. They don't do it out of the goodness of their hearts, mind you. In exchange of financing them, the Royal Family built a 'Devil Fruit Experiences Lab'; a laboratory where world-renown scientists research and try to understand the mechanics of Devil Fruits, in hopes of be better prepared in their fight against the pirates. As the experiments can prove to be rather dangerous, namely blowing up parts of the land, they built it in the middle of the desert, near an oasis. There is also another person helping the kingdom; the owner of the casinos,"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "By owner of the casinos, you mean Sir Crocodile?" Hikari laughed lightly "Yes, Crocodile-sama. He truly is a saint. It's him who created this town, Rainbase, the biggest casinos and bets centre in the whole world. People from all over the world, rich ones mostly, come here and spend their money by millions. Plus, the government finances some project of his and he sends half the money to the Royal Family. It finances all their projects concerning the amelioration of the kingdom's inhabitants and wellbeing,"

Naruto hummed as Roshio and Hikari finished the dinner. Hikari looked surprisingly at Naruto as she saw he hadn't eaten his dinner "Was it not good?" she asked a little disappointed. Naruto chuckled and shook his head saying "It's not that. I am just not hungry. I have no doubt your cooking is as wonderful as you are, though," The woman laughed lightly

Roshio said "Thank you very much for your hospitality. I will definitely find a way to repay you…" Hikari shook her head, chuckling somehow evilly "Oh, that won't be necessary; I found just the way you can repay me…" she said sensually, looking at Naruto hungrily. "Guess I don't have much choice, do I? Well, not like I'm complaining" He chuckled.

When she woke up next morning, Hikari felt sore. Her right shoulder hurt a little thought she didn't know why, as when she checked it she had seemingly had nothing. Most of all, her head was aching like a two-tones hammer pounded it again and again. As the ache dulled a little, she blushed as recollections of last night began to appear in her mind. This boy's stamina was incredible. She didn't find him in her bedroom, so she went to the living room, hoping to find him.

The house was typical of this part of the country. It was quite spacious, as it was a two-story house. On the first floor were the living room, the kitchen and the toilet. On the second were two bedrooms and the bathroom. It was simply and plainly decorated, with nothing out of the ordinary.

She found Roshio in the living room, cleaning the house "Ah, Roshio-san, good morning. Don't feel obliged to clean, I already said that you owed me nothing," Said man turned around and greeted Hikari "It's okay; I have to repay your kindness somehow," he chuckled "Well, if you say so… By the way, do you know where Naruto-san is?" The old man nodded "Yes, he went to Rain Dinners this morning to meet with someone important there," Hikari raised an eyebrow "Someone important? If it is not indiscreet, who is it?" Roshio smirked "He goes by the name of Sir Crocodile…,"

Naruto was currently in the biggest casino; Rain Dinners. It was easy to recognize it, as from outside it looked like a pyramid with a golden crocodile on top, and it was gigantic. While it was not as crowded as it was during the night, there were still gamblers wishing to test their luck at diverse money-eating machines. It was really sumptuous. Great silk curtains covered the huge windows, the floor was made of highest-quality marble, the chandeliers were made of crystal, and the betting tables were of deep mahogany with small diamonds and precious stones embedded on them. The palace's gate themselves were made of pure gold. The most impressive thing was a giant spinning wheel, being twenty feet in radius, with numbers ranging from 0 to 35, the zero being green, the odd numbers being red and the even ones being black. A table with the same numbers was at ground level and about ten people placed money on the numbers. It was one of rich people's favourite past-times.

He went to the receptionist's desk. It was a young blonde woman with blue eyes and crystal earrings. She seemed to be in her early twenties, and she was gorgeous. "Hello, my dear," Naruto spoke smoothly, "I'd like to see the owner of this casino," The woman blushed a little at the handsome young man standing in front of her, and said quietly "Do you have an appointment, sir…" "Uzumaki Naruto," he responded and shook his head "Alas even thought it saddens me, I don't have an appointment…" The woman looked sad "Then I can't let you meet him, as he abhors meeting people, other than businessmen, government messengers and higher ups," Naruto chuckled quietly "Ah, but it seems like you misunderstood me. What I said was 'Lead me to Crocodile's office. Now!'" The woman bowed hastily "Of course, master. What was I thinking…? If you would follow me…" She led the way through the casino, showing the restaurant and different places, and they went upstairs, Naruto checking out the beautiful woman's butt shamelessly. Ah, the finest things in life…

Sir Crocodile was currently looking at some documents lying on his desk. He was sitting in his 'Boss' chair, relaxing after the events that unfolded yesterday. Meeting government higher ups sure was a pain. As he was looking at the reports of his various spies, a knock on the door echoed in the nearly empty and huge room. "Who is it?" he called out. His secretary stepped in, bowed, and told him "Sir, a man wants to meet you; he says he has an appointment with you this morning…" Crocodile sighed; another businessman "Tell him to go away; I receive no visitor right now. Now leave, and close the door behind you,"

The woman stepped out, put on the door complex securities and was about to retell Naruto what her employer told her, when a powerful kick crashed in the massive door. It knocked it out of its hinges and sent it flying to the other side of the room. It hit the opposite and far-away wall with a massive 'thud' and Naruto forcefully stepped in. Needless to say, the secretary's jaw was hanging near the floor. "Greetings there. I hope you don't mind the intrusion," Naruto said cheerfully.

Crocodile was surprised, and a little pissed off. These doors cost a little fortune. As the boy walked forward, Crocodile discreetly hid his hand behind his desk and removed his false hook, revealing a knife coated in poison. This poison was one of the most potent ones found by the marine scientists. It could kill a man within one minute, just by grazing him. As the young man was in front of his desk, he disappeared in a swirl of sand and re-appeared behind the man. He quickly plunged the knife deep in the man's back. After he removed his The man chuckled. Then it turned to hysterical laugher as he held his sides, hurting from laughing so much. He held in his mirth, saying "You didn't expect it to work, did you, Crocodile? Don't you know that poison doesn't work on me?" The man turned around, looking at him, a smirk present on his face. Recovering from his initial shock when a sword grazed his cheek, his eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the man. The man licked the blood on the tip of his blade "Hum, powerful blood. Truly of the best quality. **Healing**!" as he shouted that, the wound closed entirely, like it wasn't there in the first place, leaving only a hole in his shirt "And I loved this shirt too…"His eyes then widened upon recognizing him. "So… You escaped, didn't you, Uzumaki Naruto…" Naruto chuckled "Yeah, and it was a piece of cake. Highest-security prison…" He snorted. As Crocodile readied himself for battle, Naruto held up his hands "Wow, hold on! I didn't come here to fight you, thought I'd like to see if my abilities remained the same as before my incarceration," Crocodile looked at him plainly "So what do you want?" Naruto shook his head "Straight to the goal, as always, huh? Well, it's quite simple; I'm looking for the 'Memories of Dracula'. You surely know of it, don't you? Of course you should know, as your spy network is one of the most efficient ones in the world," The Schichibukai's eyes widened exponentially at hearing that. That book, while it was all but useless, was the most expensive thing in the world. It was said that anyone who found it could live, him and all of his children, grand-children, and so forth, in luxury for thousands of years. It was worth more than a hundred battleships, with the men included. The richest of Nobles were looking for it, as it was practically worshiped in the antiquity collector circles. However, this book was nowhere to be found.

The book contained Lord Dracula, the master of every vampire, knowledge about the vampiric art. It was the only book the most powerful and feared man in the world wrote. With it, Naruto could maximise his use of his powers, and know new ones. It also contained how to use Dracula's most powerful attack, the one that gave him his name of 'The Superior One'.

"Kuahahahaha. Who said that I had any information about it? And even if I had one I wouldn't give it to you…. Now be gone, before I kill you…" Crocodile warned him. "No need to be hasty; I know full well that you won't give that information graciously. I'm proposing you a deal; I help you in your plan to conquer the land and find your secret weapon, and you give me the information that you have. Fair trade, isn't it?" As Crocodile was about to reply that he wasn't interested, Naruto added "Furthermore, my friend Roshio will give you the location of Basilista…"

Basilista was an ancient weapon, as powerful, if not more, than Pluto, that had the power to petrify people, in addition to the damages caused. "You know where it is?!" Naruto shook his head "Not me, but Minami no Roshio does. He is part of my crew and escaped Impel Down with me, but if you're not interested…" Crocodile laughed then outstretched his right hand, full of golden rings and diamonds. Naruto shook the hand. "Do we have a deal?" Crocodile smiled "Let's say that we have come to an agreement…," Naruto chuckled but remembered something "Hum, I also need a new ship, as the one I was travelling on was broken," "Maa, don't worry, I know someone who will help you with that," Naruto nodded but then, Crocodile asked him something that made him smile "Who told you that I did plan on conquering the land?" "I made your secretary reveal that. Apparently, she overheard some of your agents speaking about that, Mister 3, if I'm not mistaken," Crocodile's eyes narrowed. He would make sure to thoroughly punish this fool of a 'secret agent'.

Meanwhile, a shout of 'Crocodile! We're coming for you!!' was heard as the straw-hat pirates and smoker ran through the building. A worker of the casino barged in, hastily bowing "Crocodile-sama; some intruders have invaded the casino! They beat the security guards and are heading there. What should we do?" Crocodile chuckled "Let those insignificant bugs come him. Reserve them the VIP entry…" The man bowed again and relayed the orders with the Denden Mushi.

"Already having troubles there?" Naruto asked mirthfully. The Schichibukai shook his head "A mere annoyance. Let's discuss about your role in the incoming war… I want you to-"A crash interrupted him as a cage fell from the ceiling. It landed forty feet in front of his desk. They listened silently at the conversation going on inside

"All the marine headquarter prisons are made of the stuff. It keeps criminal with Devil Fruit powers from escaping," Smoker explained "This metal is still a mystery to us, but what we do know is that it emits the same kind of energy the sea does. Just think of it as a solidified form of sea," Nami shouted "Then the cage is made of the same…" Smoker interrupted him "If it wasn't, I'd be long gone," He looked at them intently "After destroying the whole lot of you, of course!!" They all got away from Smoker. Luffy was too feeble to react, and Zoro was readying his sword. "Gyaaa! No wait!!" Usopp shouted putting his hand in the air "How can you fight while we're in this predicament!!"

Crocodile decided to interrupt them "He's right. Cut it out," he said smugly, smiling as he closed his eyes "Why can't you all just be friends…?" Naruto chuckled "That's true, you know? Fighting will get you nowhere. You'd better get along…" then he added "By the way, that was quite a speech you gave us there. What you said about Kairouseki is quite accurate," Smoker's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the blond-haired young man in front of him, then they narrowed "You… I thought you were in Impel Down, purging your sentence…" he said quietly. Naruto shook his head and sighed in exasperation "What do want? The security is not what it once was…"

Luffy shouted at the man who was standing by Crocodile "Who the heck are you!!"

Naruto slapped his forehead. This guy was most likely a rookie not to know of him. "How rude of me; I forgot to introduce myself. If you don't know, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, thought I am also known as Ryuuketsu no Naruto. Nice to meet you guys!" he ended cheerfully. **(1)**

Ryuuketsu no Naruto means 'The bloody Naruto'

Okay guys, here it comes. Well, a lot happened in this relatively short chapter; Naruto fights with a legendary sea creature, they end up in Arabasta, he makes a deal with a Schichibukai and meets Luffy's crew.

I decidedly can't find a name for Naruto's crew. If you've got propositions, I'll look at it! Thanks a bunch!

Sorry if my updates get slow, but what do you want, college is a bitch… Well, anyway, see you soon folks!

PS: I'll surely update this chapter to put the new data like last chapter. Or I'll put them in next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello folks! Welcome to the third instalment of Kyuketsuki no Mi!

Many thanks to all who left a review, as it is the fuel that keeps me continuing the story!

Now, I have a few comments for the questions in the reviews. The name of Naruto's crew is of little incidence in the story; it is just that it would be better for them to have one if marines and the government are to speak of him. Satan Hearts Pirates seems quite good, I will surely pick it. Dark Hearts Pirates also appeals me. Well, now, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Chapter 3: The past

**Holy Ground of Mariejoa**

Magellan was sitting in a chair in Supreme commander Sengoku's office when they heard it. A man escaped from Impel Down. Someone escaped from the highest security jail. Most importantly; someone fled from HIS prison. As the Denden Mushi finished delivering its message, Magellan crushed it under his fist. "That bastard…! He waited for my departure to escape…," After two or three deep breathes, Magellan asked more calmly, but still on edge, "So… Are we going to pursue him?"

Sengoku shook his head. "It would be a foolish move to go after him. First, we have absolutely no idea of where he could be. He could be virtually anywhere on the globe. Then comes the question of his crew. If, as I think, Minami no Akuma has indeed joined forces with Naruto, the results could very well be catastrophic, and a head-on attack would be foolish. He could also have recruited new members, since it has been a week since the escape. Considering that the nearest island from the prison is two-day away, he had five days to gather members. It seems however unlikely as he recruits higher-quality members,"

The commander took some time to think about it, "The best course of action would be to wait and see. I'll warn the Gorosei, and I'll call an emergency meeting of the Shichibukai and the higher ups immediately," His hand automatically went to the destroyed Denden Mushi, and he frowned, looking at Magellan disapprovingly, before opening his desk's drawer and retrieving a Baby Denden Mushi.

"Cartright; this mission is of the highest importance. You are to reunite the Shichibukai and the higher members of the marine. Tell them it's about Uzumaki Naruto; they should understand. Do you understand?" When a shout of "Yes, Sengoku Gensui-sama" reached his ear, he relaxed a little.

He was thankful that the Shichibukai were in Mariejoa, it would spare the time spent to find them and convince them to come. Well, almost all the Shichibukai; Sir Crocodile was still in Alabasta, working on some project of his. To be completely honest, he never liked the man. He was always arrogant. They had good reasons to keep him, however.

Alabasta was a consequent military power, and Crocodile knew and informed the Government of the actions undertaken by the King. The people of Alabasta already saw him as a hero and a saviour. It helped the World Government reinforce their power and influence in that area, and the islands nearby. So, even if he didn't like the man, Sengoku recognized that he was useful.

A door opening interrupted his thoughts, as he saw Garp barge in, laughing loudly. "What's with the long face, Sengoku?" the vice-admiral asked.

The supreme commander was surprised to see him there, "I didn't expect you for another three days. How come you're back already?" Garp chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Well, I sort of... You know… Forgot the file you wanted me to carry,"

A vein bulged on Sengoku's forehead, "Garp-san! I've always told you not to-" He was interrupted when Magellan coughed, saying "Forgive me to interrupt you, Gensui-sama, but we have more important matters at hand… Namely the escape of the Uzumaki,"

Garp laughed uproariously. That was just too good. "Didn't I tell you that he wouldn't stay there forever?" He laughed some more, wiping a tear from his eye.

Sengoku bowed his head in shame. That was true; Garp had told him that he would find a way to get out, but he hadn't listened. Blame it on overconfidence of the government's prisons' security. Look at where this led him… His goat tried to cheer him up by bleating loudly, and he caressed its head when his pet put it on his tight.

"Maa, don't worry about that, we'll get him again eventually," Garp said, walking around the office. "So, when will the meeting with the Warlords begin?" Sengoku got up, determination burning in his eyes. He headed to the room's door, "Immediately!" He left with Magellan and Garp in tow.

Garp shook his head bemusedly at his friend's behaviour. 'This Uzumaki Naruto… I wonder how far he will go… Maybe he will equal Roger's greatness…" He winced as he gently caressed a scar on his right thigh. Yes, he may very well equal Roger…

Then, another thought came to his mind, one that made him grin 'I wonder if he will meet my idiot of a grand-son,'

Nami looked at the man wide-eyed. Having a Shichibukai as an enemy was though, if they had to fight this monster too, their chances of survival were slim; next to none. Usopp seemed perplex as he looked at Nami and Smoker, and he frowned. "Say, Nami. Who is this man who seems so important?" Nami looked furious and bonked him in the head, making him crash in the ground. "Idiot!" she shouted,

"Don't you know him?! Listen! This man had a 400 000 000 ryo bounty before being arrested," To say Usopp was shocked was a severe understatement. His mouth was hanging comically at floor-level. He picked it up, yelling "F-f-four hundred millions!! What did he do to have a bounty so high!!?"

As Nami was about to answer, she was interrupted by Smoker; "He utterly obliterated 'Delta Fortress', the second biggest fortified marine stronghold, second only to Marineford'. He even forced a Schichibukai guarding the place that night to retreat. It was a severe blow to the government, so his bounty shot up from two hundred to four hundred millions. And he did that by himself. Uzumaki Naruto… To think that I would see your face again… In two years, you haven't changed a bit; always the same calculating and arrogant youth. I thought that we wouldn't hear about you again since you were arrested. Guess I was wrong…,"

Naruto shook his head and let out a deep sigh. "Smoker-kun, Smoker-kun… I already told you that the word 'impossible' was not part of my vocabulary. You should know that by now…,"

"Hey, you!" Luffy shouted from the inside of the cage. "I don't know who you are, but as you are with this bastard Crocodile, that means you're a bad guy. Once I get out of here, I'm going to kick both your asses!" Usopp tried to reason him "Oi, Luffy! Don't provoke them, I beg of you!!"

The blond-haired young man raised an eyebrow "You? Beating me? Either you're delusional, or you severely underestimate me. I don't which of the two propositions it is, but anyway, I accept your challenge. However, before making such claims, you should get out of here first, don't you think?"

While he was saying that, three workers of the casino were bringing in a dinning table. Then they placed three chairs, the cutlery, and brought the food and some wine bottles. They bowed and exited the room. Crocodile sit in one of the chair and invited Naruto to do the same, however he replied politely that he wasn't hungry

Zoro woke up asking "What? Is it morning already?" while rubbing his eyes and yawning. Nami bonked him in the head, furious "It's been morning already!" she yelled at him.

"Such a feisty young woman… A gorgeous one at that," Naruto eyed her lustfully "W-What? Do you intend to do something to me, pervert!? Luffy, once we get out, you'd better kick his ass!" Nami shouted. "Yeah!" roared Luffy.

Crocodile looked from the side, drinking slowly his glass of red wine. "You are a captain with a great trust placed in you, Straw-hat Luffy," He took a mouthful of wine and swallowed it, while putting some more in his glass. "Trust," he put his head back a little and looked at them squarely, smiling and mocking them "Kuahahaha… The most useless thing in the entire world,"

"How dare he make fun of us?!" Nami shook with rage. "Q-Quiet it, or you'll get him mad!" Usopp held her shoulders while sweating profusely.

Crocodile turned his eyes to look at Naruto mirthfully, "You too…. It seemed you learned this lesson the hard way-" "Do you want to die…?" Naruto interrupted, smiling darkly. "Maa, this ain't my business…"

At this moment, a shout of 'Crocodile!!' was heard in the huge room. The princess Vivi penetrated in the room, followed by Miss All-Sunday. The later tensed as she saw a blond-haired man, but eased a little when she saw Crocodile nod towards her.

Naruto chuckled quietly, whispering to himself "So that's who you were waiting for…"

Crocodile held out his hand and hook, smiling like a… Well… crocodile… "Well hello… Welcome, Vivi, princess of Alabasta. No, Miss Wednesday. You have done an admirable job of avoiding my assassins on the way here,"

"Of course I'd come…!!! I'd come from anywhere…!!! As long as it means I can watch you die…!! Mr 0…!!!" he declared heatedly. Crocodile smiled viciously "It's your country that's going to die, Miss Wednesday…," Vivi rushed forward, shouting "If you weren't here, Alabasta would be in peace!! Peacock String Slasher!!" Her weapon shot forth, bent on slicing his head off.

In a blur, Naruto appeared twenty feet in front of her, closing his eyes "Now, now… No need to be has-" He was interrupted as the weapon cut his neck cleanly, separating his head from the base of his neck. The weapon continued its course and took Crocodile's head with it. Vivi retracted the weapon; shocked. She didn't intend to kill the blonde one. Naruto's head rolled for another thirty feet and stopped two feet in front of the cage, to the horror of Nami and Usopp. Ten seconds after that, the head chuckled and dissolved in a black and red substance. The body too dissolved in the same fashion. The substance travelled on the floor, finishing its course behind Vivi. It took an human shape, and soon Naruto materialized behind the woman, putting his hands on her hips, pressing his chest against her back, and his head on her shoulder. He whispered sensually in her ear "Now, as I was saying, there's no need to be hasty. Can't we all act like civilized people?" He nibbled her ear and, even thought she didn't want to, she soon found herself moaning. He delicately sat her in one of the chairs near the dinning table, in front of Crocodile.

Meanwhile, Crocodile's head reformed, and he put a cigar in his mouth. Remembering something, he spoke up "Oh, I forgot to introduce my associate. Miss Wednesday, Miss All-Sunday; this punk is the 'famous Kyuketsuki no Naruto'," he finished with a 'Crocosmile'

Inside the cage, the only person calm was Smoker, as he already knew these men's abilities. Usopp was shaking in terror, as he pointed at the two men. "D-D-Did you see that!! They took an attack that would kill a normal man!! That's it, I'm out of it; I don't want to fight these monsters anymore!!" Nami was paralysed. Zoro was shaking, but for another reason. He couldn't wait to fight one of these men, especially the blond-haired one. He finally found worthy opponents.

"You saw that?!! That was so cool!!" Luffy shouted, stars in his eyes. "That was not cool!!" Usopp shouted, slapping the back of his head.

Smoker simply observed what was going on.

Crocodile put a hand on the table, and used it to get up. He put another cigar in his mouth, having finished the one he was smoking, and lit it. He began to walk away, "It's just about time… For the party to begin," He stopped and looked over his shoulder, "Isn't that right, Miss All-Sunday?" Said woman took a watch out of her mantle's pocket. "You are correct… It's past seven…,"

Vivi looked at the Crocodile defiantly, "What is going to happen now?!"

"Operation Utopia…!!" Crocodile smiled slyly

"Y-You're really a monster…!!" Vivi uttered. "Kuahahahaha… Ahahahahaha!!" Once his laugher calmed down, he looked at her, "What do you think, Miss Wednesday? The plan that you helped set up is blooming… I bet you could hear the shouting all over the kingdom… Protect Alabasta…!! Protect Alabasta!!"

"Stop it!!" Vivi shouted, her eyes closed, crying. "How can you be so awful…?!!" The Shichibukai chuckled "Hahaha…!! Isn't that a tearjerker? Love for one's country is what will destroy it in the end…!!" He smiled slyly.

Naruto clapped loudly, "Thinking that you would go so far just to retrieve an Ancient Weapon… Wasting hundreds of thousands of innocent lives, just for your ambition… It forces respect," He then put a hand on his chin, "Or disgust…," At that he eye-smiled.

The Shichibukai growled "What do you insinuate, Uzumaki…," Naruto shook his head, still smiling, "Nothing at all, I'm just impressed at how corrupt you've become… And how weak....,"

Crocodile looked at him, his face carved out of stone, "You're walking on very thin ice, Uzumaki," He uttered in a deadly tone. Naruto merely shrugged, "I'm solely telling the truth. You need the help of a weapon since you can't rely on your own strength. If it isn't weakness, I wonder what it is… To think that you once wanted to be the Pirate King…," He smirked, shaking his head.

A spike of sand rose from the ground and impaled the place where his head stood milliseconds ago. Naruto re-appeared behind Crocodile, his blade resting at the side of his neck, cutting it lightly; enough to draw blood. "You are no match for me; should I remind you of it…?" Naruto growled darkly.

"Kuahahahaha…!! It seems like you underestimated my partner," Two arms appeared on Naruto's back and chest. In one hand rested a ring with a small Kairouseki stone imbedded in it. It was turned in the direction of the palm and made it contact with his neck.

Naruto turned his gaze to Nico Robin and he found her arms crossed on her chest. He chuckled, "So if I kill you, she twists my neck, huh?" He smirked and sheathed his sword; the arms disappeared in rose petals.

He put his hands behind his head, "There's no need for violence and bloodshed. Better be allies than enemies… However, you should know one thing; once our deal is over, I'll obliterate you…" Naruto said with an eye-smile. "I intended to do the same thing…" Crocodile laughed. Robin just smiled.

"W-What's with those people!!? How can they be so carefree after having threatened each other's life!?" Usopp asked, shaking a little. Nami whispered to Usopp, "Think about it, Usopp… This could prove to benefit us…!! You saw what he did, didn't you? This Naruto can beat Crocodile…!! If we could make him our ally…," Usopp's eyes widened a little and he put his right closed hand in his open left palm "Then we could beat this Shichibukai, get out of there and save the kingdom in time!!" He finished the train of thought. Nami nodded, smiling.

Zoro looked at Naruto with more than a little excitement… He couldn't wait to measure his swordsmanship skills against his'…

Smoker gazed at the Uzumaki in wonder, 'What are you up to, brat…?' He continued to silently observe him. He nonetheless registered the piece of info concerning the Ancient Weapon…

Luffy repressed a shudder. He didn't see the man move at all. His face split up in a grin. He, too, couldn't wait to fight him.

"I've lost enough time with the futilities… It seems like it's time to get to step B of my grand plan…," Crocodile smiled slyly. "What kind of plan came out of your sick and twisted mind…?" The princess of Alabasta spat out. "Kuahahahaha… Why, the destruction of Alubarna, of course… Kuahaha…!"

The chair in which the princess was sitting fell to the right, and the tied princess tried to crawl towards the exit, "If I go now, maybe I will be able to arrive in time at Alubarna to stop the bloodshed!!"

**Holy Ground of Mariejoa, Council Room**

Sengoku looked at the reunited 164 members of the council and bowed deeply. "I am sorry to have demanded this meeting, but the situation requires it," The supreme commander began to walk around the tables arranged in a square form. "You surely didn't receive the information, for it was kept secret; even I didn't know it until now. To put it bluntly, Uzumaki Naruto and Minami no Akuma have escaped from Impel Down," As he heard shocked gasps, he raised his right hand, "The lack of security and the absence of the Commander Magellan may explain this situation," After the whisperings quieted, he went on, "It is highly probable that they have joined force… With Roshio's knowledge of the location of the Ancients Weapons and the Uzumaki's knowledge of how to use them, it could be a devastating blow to not only the government, but to the entire world!"

A young officer rose from his seat. He had short black hair tied in a tight ponytail, black eyes and a scar on his right cheek. The sleeves of his outfit were cut off, revealing a fan tattoo on his right bicep. "Gensui-sama, I require the permission to go after him; maybe I could reason him, I'm sure I could make him listen to me…"

"You really think he would listen to someone he believes to be a traitor, colonel?" The vice-admiral Momonga rose from his seat, "You'd better sit back and watch us, higher ups, handle the situation!" Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at him, "Do you insinuate that I am not qualified enough to deal with this situation...!" The threat was left hanging and as Momonga was about to answer, the commander cut them off, "That's enough, Colonel Sasuke, Vice-admiral Momonga!" Sengoku said forcefully, "We don't have time for petty fighting," he took a deep breath, "Now, as I was saying..."

All the guests and marine officers had left the room. The only persons left were Sengoku and Sasuke. The silence in the room was heavy and it was making Sasuke uncomfortable. Finally, he decided to speak, "I wish to apologize for my earlier behaviour. It was foolish and immature of my part to get angry," The supreme commander shook his head, "Don't be sorry, I can understand it; nobody love to be underestimated after all," Sasuke bowed down, "Then, I'll take my leave...," The colonel headed for the door, but as he put his hand on the handle, Sengoku called him "Colonel! I know of the events which unfolded in Kireitsuki, but I wish to hear your version of it, if you will...,"

Sasuke once again bowed his head in shame, "Everything is my fault... Because I was foolish enough to obey his order...,"

_Sasuke was surprised and a little shocked at the order which had been given to him and his squad, "Forgive me, but I'm afraid I didn't fully understand what you said, you want us to what...?"_

_The man in front of him smiled eerily, his golden eyes glowing, "Oh, I'm sure you perfectly understood me... I want you to abduct Uzumaki Naruto and bring him back here. I don't mind if he's missing limbs, you mustn't, however, kill him. After all, it would be a shame to break such a useful toy...,"_

"_Sir, if I may, please reconsider it, Naruto is a useful and necessary addition to our troops, furthermore he has done nothing wrong to deserve this punishment...," Sasuke said, trying to convince his leader to cancel his order._

_The golden-eyed man's eyes narrowed, "I do not tolerate insubordination; you will do as you were told, soldier," he hissed threateningly, pulling rank on him._

"_My squad does not have the required strength to carry out this mission, therefore I, as the captain have the right to temporary refuse it and for it to be discussed by the high council, who, if I am not mistaken, does not take well suicide missions given to their high ranking troops," The black-eyed man's face looked like it was carved in stone, completely impassive._

_The long-haired superior chuckled lightly, a really frightening sound to hear. "Oh, you have quite the spirit, Sasuke-kun. Fortunately for you, I won't send you to the slaughter," He took something from his robe's inner pocked and threw it at the young man, who caught it with ease. "With this you will have the necessary strength to carry it out. Now if you refuse it, you will be arrested for insubordination, and I'm afraid that something might happen to poor, gentle Mikoto. Now, you wouldn't want it, would you?" The man chuckled again._

_Sasuke shook in rage, his knuckles turning white. Blood flowed gently from his palm as the item that he received sliced it._

"_I'll do it," He said resolvedly. The golden-eyed man folded his finger, "Excellent, I expected nothing less from my favourite pawn," he whispered, a sinister smile plastered on his face._

_**In a clearing bordering Kireitsuki.**_

_The red moon was casting its eerie glow on a man sitting on the freshly cut grass. Two candles were standing on each side of him, burning and casting shadows on the man's face. The blond-haired man didn't seem to notice, as he seemed deep in thought. His legs were crossed and his hand open, facing the night sky. He felt a presence near him and turned his head to face it. Recognizing his best friend, he smiled broadly. It dimmed however when he saw the serious expression on his face. "What's with the long face, Sasuke. Did something happen?" He was really starting to worry when Sasuke didn't answer._

_The dark-haired man extended his arm, "Come, Naruto, I'll tell you while we get going," Naruto took the offered hand, and used it as a mean to leverage. He was feeling really tired all of a sudden and his legs wobbled a little. He felt the object in Sasuke's palm, took it, then upon recognizing it, threw it aside, "Kai... rouseki... Sasuke... what are you... doing...!" Sasuke snapped his fingers and three black clad figures appeared near Naruto. The one behind him knocked him unconscious with a well placed hit on the neck. _

"_Sleep, Naruto..." whispered Sasuke, "I hope you can forgive me some day," he carried him on his back and went to his superior's hideout with his charge, ordering his squad to follow him._

_Naruto groggily opened, and noticing that he was in a bed tried to remember how he ended up here. Had he finally reached the realm of his mindscape? "Fuck, I didn't think it was possible," He whispered tiredly. "I see you're finally awake, Naruto-kun... Huhuhu..." A man to his right chuckled. He snapped wide awake and looked at him, "Orochimaru... What is the meaning of it!" he tried to get up but his hand and feet were restrained. He could only move his head._

_He then looked around the dimly lit room and recognized his best friend, "Sasuke, you bastard...!" Naruto tried to call his vampiric powers, to no avail, "Kairouseki again..." Orochimaru smiled as he looked at his prisoner, "Kairouseki is a fabulous thing, don't you think, Naruto-kun? If you made contact with it, even if you could miraculously break it, the effects would still go on for five minutes... Many consider it to be the ultimate stone, but they are wrong...," He took an object from his robe's pocket and showed it to the occupants of the room. Their eyes widened upon recognizing it, "I thought that was a legend...," Sasuke whispered. "Far from it, it does truly exist, as you can see. The formula to create it was just lost a long time ago. It was during the lost century, eight hundred years ago, exactly. The people with its knowledge were all slaughtered by the world government during the end of this dark era, due to its nature, and it was thought to be lost forever. Fortunately for me, during my travels twenty years ago, I came upon a man from West Blue. He was called Homunculus, and told me everything there was to know about it. Thanks to this, I succeeded in recreating it; the Philosopher's Stone,"_

"_That's impossible! I read that it required mass sacrifices to be done in order to create it. How did you make it?!" Sasuke was disgusted, shocked and a little curious, "My, my... You truly have a lot to learn. The event which provided me enough human souls was the Uchiha Massacre, of course," as Sasuke was ready to butcher Orochimaru, four figures dropped from the rooftop and formed hand seals. Needless to say, Sasuke was the prisonner of the violet cage which cost the lives of the former leader of the village._

"_It was not enough, however, to satisfy my ambition. I require more sacrifices. I will create the perfect host and infuse it with the newly made stone, thus making it immortal. I will then take the body, and finally be immortal!" His head turned to Naruto, "And you, my little friend, will help me with this...,"_

"_You're completely mad...,"spat Naruto. Orochimaru chuckled, "By your standards, I may be so, however you do not realize the truth, maybe one day you will. You need not to be afraid Naruto-kun, for you will live as a part of me, for eternity...," _

"What happened next?" asked Sengoku, sipping calmly his tea. While he had a calm facade, he was truly worried. A servant arrived to refill the cups of the duo, but Sengoku shook him off. Sasuke nodded and continued to retell the tale.

_A wide circle with an inverse pentagon in the middle was drawn in a red substance on the floor of a gigantic room. There were scribbling and drawings inside the pentagon and the Chinese signs for earth, fire, water, wind were on each space between the pentagon and the circle. The sign for darkness was drawn in the centre of the circle. On each of the five points where the figure was making contact with the circle was a circle, maybe two foot in diameter. _

_On each of these circles was one of the Sound Four, as Sasuke was being restrained to the wall on one side of the room. Orochimaru was on the tip of the pentagon. Naruto was lying naked over the 'darkness sign' in the middle of the figure. Suddenly, Orochimaru threw four kunai at the Sound Four, instantly killing them. He then put his hand on the floor in front of him and some red sparks and small lightening jumped from the pentagon's sides. The room shook violently as something appeared out of thin air. It was a huge gate, and it hovered ten foot from the ground. _

"_It worked! Now I'll be immortal!!" Orochimaru was euphoric. The plan he had devised for nearly twenty years was finally coming into fruition._

_It opened and out of it came tendrils of dark substance. They seemed to be clawing at the air, before they shoot at Orochimaru, coiling around his neck "It can't be... I am your master!!" The long-haired man was pulled into the gate, before it closed. It opened again and blood fell from it near Naruto. Then a human skeleton fell from it, landing on the ground before shattering and turning to dust._

"_**Foolish human... Thinking that he can control me...**__" A voice came from the gate. "__**What do we have here...? Another foolish insect...?**__" "Who are you?! Show yourself, coward!" Although he didn't show it, Naruto was scared witless. "__**You have some balls, insect. Fine, I'll come to you,**__" A figure dropped from the gate and landed on the ground, in a kneeling position. He got up and looked at him, "__**I am the Yondaime, and I am your father. Long time no see, Naruto...,**__" The blond-haired young man's eyes widened as his body was racking with tremors, "D-Dad... Is it really you...!!" Naruto couldn't believe it. He had known for a long time that his father was the Yondaime. It saddened him greatly that his father had died from sickness a week after he was born. His mother died when she gave birth. Seeing his father was the happiest thing which could happen to him._

_The man smiled eerily, "__**Just kidding!!**__" he then dissolved in a black puddle. Dozens of eyes and mouths marred the surface of the substance. "__**My name is... Oh that's right, I have no name... We have no need for names, unlike you stupid human... I am just the Philosopher Stone given an appearance, so call me anything you want,**__" _

_Naruto should have known that it was too good to be the truth. He was angry at the being, and also at himself to have believed it. He decided from now on that he wouldn't trust anyone, safe for himself. "How did you know what my name is or who my father was?" he asked, suspicious. "__**Oh, I simply read through your memories.**__" Naruto raised an eyebrow "And how do you do that?" The puddle chuckled "__**Simple... Like that!**__" A wave of dark energy emerged from one of its mouth, heading towards Naruto. "__**Hum, I see... Rough childhood you had there... It would be more practical for me to have a name if we are to cohabit... Ah! It seems like your mother's clan were worshipping a deity... A gigantic nine-tailed being which they named Kyuubi.**__**What a bad taste... Bah, anyway it's better than nothing I guess,**__"_

_Naruto simply listened to it speaking until something it said clicked on his mind, "Wait, what do you mean by 'if we are to cohabit'?" he asked a little worried. "__**I meant exactly what it means...**__" the puddle morphed and transformed into a black thick mist, which invaded his nostrils._

_Memories came flooding at him, memories of every single person which had been used to create the stone. The strain on his mind being too important, he began to lose consciousness. Before his world went black, he heard a voice deep inside him, "__**Pleased to be your partner, human...,**__" He didn't know why but he could feel it grin like a madman. Then he was out._

"I see... That's a lot to take in...," Sengoku sipped the last of his tea and sighed in contempt. "I know, it may sound hard to believe, but that is the truth," Sasuke answered, his hand on the commander's desk, gripping hard enough to crack the hard wood.

"Then, what did you do?" The marine's first man asked, curious. "I ran... I left the village and left my past behind... If only I had known..." Sengoku held up his hand, "There was nothing you could do. You do not have to let your guilt consume you either. You just obeyed the orders given to you by your superior, to protect your family. Be strong, colonel!"

Sasuke nodded, and he and Sengoku got up, leaving the room.

**Elsewhere in a dark place**

This place is a plane of existence which exists within a human being. Some call it the mindscape, others the inner realm. It cannot be accessed by human means. So why are we speaking about it anyway? Because somewhere inside this realm, a form materializes. It is a human. A blond-haired one at that.

"Oh man, I feel like I got my head smashed by a two tons hammer...," The man opens his eyes and looks around him. He sees only black and darkness around him. "So what, I'm in heaven?" he asks jokingly.

Another figure appears near him. It seems also humanoid, as it has arms, legs, a torso and a head. He is dressed in clown garbs and has a blank mask on his head. A jester hat rests on his head and he is spinning around a white and red wooden staff with round, golden balls at each extremity.

"Who the hell are you?!" asks the blonde-haired man, a little frightened. The figure seems to look at him strangely, before a 'grin' is drawn in its face. The strange fact is that nobody has drawn it, it appeared out of thin head. Now the man was thoroughly scared.

"My name is Jester. I am the servant of his highness, our King Naruto-dono. You probably wonder where you are; the answer is in our King's mindscape," the figure answers.

The man sits down on the 'floor' and crosses arms and legs, "Okay, so could you tell me what happened to me and what is going to happen to me?" the man asks frowning.

Jester's mask goes blank once again then a thin horizontal line appears, "Bluntly put, you are dead," as the man's eyes widen, Jester holds up his hand, "Now, now, it doesn't mean that your existence ceased to be. It just means that your mortal body isn't functioning anymore,"

The blond-haired man scratches the back of his head, "That's a lot to take in... So, when will I wake up?" "You aren't dreaming...," blank-masked Jester answers. The man smiled, "Yeah, right, and I am the-" Jester's staff slams in the man's head, making him go through the floor. Well, it sure wasn't a dream judging from the huge pain he was feeling. Jester then dives forward and goes through the floor.

"So, where are we going?" the blond-haired man asks. "To your new home," "When will we be there," "Shortly," answers a grin-masked Jester. "Who are you anyway?" "I already told you, I am King Naruto and master Kyuubi's servant," the clown answers. They landed on the 'ground' two minutes later. It sure was different than their previous location. "Where are we, Jester?" the smile-masked buffoon whispers, "We're in my King's old village, Kireitsuki," They were walking together towards a high edifice in the middle of the huge town. As they were jogging on the street, the man saw that it really was lively; there were markets, clothes shops, restaurants. It was like a real city. They arrived near the great edifice and entered. The blonde-haired man was impressed at the beauty of the interior. They got near the receptionist's desk, a pretty young woman, with beautiful blue eyes and silky green hair. "Hello, Jester-san, may I be of any help to you today?" Jester smile-masked, "Hello Catherina, I am bringing an important guest today. I must see master Kyuubi, could you please open the sealed door?"

"Of course, if you would follow me...," Catherina leaved her receptionist desk and headed to a small door, Jester and his guest in tow. She put her right hand on a big seal scribbled on the door and it unlocked. Jester thanked her, opened it, and went down with the blond-haired man. After what felt like an eternity of walking downstairs, they arrived at an intersection.

"Now, go right, and you will find our master," Jester turned and began to walk upstairs, "And what will happen if I go to the left?" the man asked. The clown turned his head to look at him over his shoulder, and answered frown-masked "You are not ready yet, if you do so, you will cease to exist,"

The man shivered and decided that going right was the wisest choice. He walked for quite some time before seeing a huge iron gate. Putting his hand on it, he reeled back as it opened. Tendrils of darkness shot the opening, pulling him in, before it closed again. When the door opened again, the same man came out, but there was something strange about him. Colours were drained from his face and his eyes were a bloody, glowing red. He cracked his neck twice before putting his hand on it.

"**Ah, it's good to have some freedom. Now, I only need a physical shell on the mortal realm to be freed of this prison...,**" The man went upstairs, to the last floor of the tower, to take his rightful place of the ruler of the inner realm.

And.... That's the end.

Note: As you surely noticed, I replaced the village of Konoha by the village of Kireitsuki

Note²: Heavy references to Fullmetal Alchemist, I know. By the way, I advise this splendid manga to all of you!

Note3: I was hesitating between the name Kyuubi and Shinri for the being inside Naruto, but I chose to stay somewhat close to the actual manga.

Yeah, yeah, some strange stuff is happening, dunno if you liked the spin that took the story, but meh, that's life, folks.


End file.
